


Time to Leave

by silvertrails



Series: Tirion Arc [41]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-28 05:26:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16717329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silvertrails/pseuds/silvertrails
Summary: Glorfindel says good-bye to his father.





	Time to Leave

**Time to Leave  
** By CC  
December, 2014 

The Valar, Maiar, Elves and Men belong to J.R.R. Tolkien. No profit made and no harm intended. I’m just playing with them for a while.

This is a season double drabble for Erulisse, who wanted Glorfindel. In CC-verse, his parents are Findis, daughter of Finwë, and Morifindë, a Noldo elf. Happy Holidays, my dear friend! =)

* * *

Laurëfindil looked at his father, trying to find the words to explain. The pain of saying good-bye to his mother was still fresh. 

“I’m aware of the risks, Father, but I have to go. I cannot stay back after Melkor murdered Grandfather.”

“It is a mad quest, Laurëfindil. Fëanáro is insane if he thinks that he can defeat Melkor.”

“Maybe not alone, but together we will be like one fist.”

“Look at the way you speak, my son! This is not like you!”

“That is who I am now, Father. These are times of darkness, and we must support our King.”

“Fëanáro lost the right to lead the Noldor when he threatened Nolofinwë with a sword.”

“Uncle Nolofinwë is going too.”

Morifindë sighed. “Tell me why are you leaving, Laurëfindil.”

So many reasons, yet there was something new for him beyond the sea, something he could not explain. 

“I simply have to go, Papa.”

“All right,” Morifindë said. “I see that you will not be dissuaded. Stay safe, my son. This is a dangerous quest, but we are not going to cut your wings.”

“Thank you, Father.”

They embraced, and after exchanging a few more words, Laurëfindil joined Nolofinwë’s host.


End file.
